disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clone Troopers
Clone Troopers are cloned soldiers originating from the Star Wars prequel trilogy. They were created in secret on Kamino, and discovered by Obi-Wan Kenobi when he followed a clue to a murder. These clones, being genetically engineered for battle, with accelerated growth, were all cloned from Jango Fett, a well-known and feared bounty hunter. Clones served in the GAR, the Grand Army of the Republic, alongside the Jedi. When Darth Sidious commenced Order 66, the control chips within the troopers activated and the clones fired upon and killed the Jedi. After the order, the clones either became Stormtroopers or were replaced by them for the first Galactic Empire. Background Personality The Clone Troopers are loyal and obedient, and they usually follow orders without question from high-ranking officials such as Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Despite this, most clones, like Rex, have individual traits and personalities, and do not always follow orders without question. Unlike the Stormtroopers, the Clone Troopers are skillful soldiers, being very good at aiming for their targets and have been trained in hand-to-hand combat. Due to them having inhibitor chips implanted into their brains during their growth cycle, the moment the Clone Troopers hear the words; "Order 66", their individual identities will be completely overridden and they will unwillingly turn against their Jedi comrades and kill them, having no control of their actions. Abilities *'Marksmanship:' Clone Troopers are trained at very young ages to be skilled in utilizing blaster pistols and blaster rifles; many clone troopers are very good at shooting their targets, even at point-blank range. *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Clone Troopers are trained at very young ages to be skilled in unarmed combat; many clone troopers are very effective unarmed fighters. Film Appearances ''Attack of the Clones'' The Clones were an army being made on Kamino for the Galactic Republic. Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi found them while looking for a bounty hunter, who was their genetic template named Jango Fett. Later on the army were collected by Jedi Master Yoda, who brought them to Geonosis to assist the Jedi in a rescue attempt. They fought the Battle of Geonosis, in which they won, and the Clone Wars began. ''Revenge of the Sith'' Near the end of the Clone Wars, the Clones were assisting all Jedi on different planets. After Anakin Skywalker's turn to the dark side and the death of Mace Windu, Palpatine ordered them via hologram to execute Order 66: kill all Jedi. Most Jedi were wiped out successfully and the Clones became Stormtroopers under the newly formed Galactic Empire. Television Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars The Clone troopers played a major part in the series, appearing in nearly every episode. The two most main Clones in the show were Captain Rex and Commander Cody. Other clones were also introduced such as Fives, Echo, Heavy, Bly, Fil, Jessie, Waxer, and Boil. The Clones were known to be killed a lot such as Heavy, who sacrificed himself in an explosion, and Fives, who was executed after finding out about Order 66. Star Wars Rebels A few Clone Troopers appear in the second season of ''Star Wars Rebels, led by Rex. Rex, Wolfee, and Gregor are the only clone troopers in the season. Kanan at first didn't trust the Clone Troopers, thinking there wasn't really a difference between them and the Storm Troopers, but he learnt to trust them Tragically Gregor was killed During the battle of Lothal. Gallery Trivia *Since the Clone Wars film, all of the clone troopers are voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, with the exception of a young Boba Fett, who are all voiced by Daniel Logan instead. In the prequel films, they were all played by Temuera Morrison. Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Soldiers Category:Armies Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Galactic Republic characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Star Wars villains Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Acquired characters Category:Star Wars characters